


K'velen

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harry becomes dad for the first time, Post-Canon, harry deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Harry and Baby James spend a quiet time together.(Or Harry becomes a father for the first time).





	K'velen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Who doesn't want to see Dad!Harry after he gave up almost everything? It filled my heart with in imagining a tiny James in Harry's arms. Oh my sweet babies!  
> Have fun and don't forget to give me some feedback!

“Harry.”

A soft voice snapped him from his intense focus and he blinked at his girlfriend smiling at him. 

“Gin?” His voice was still hoarse from shouting encouragements towards her in the last few hours. Ginny still looked tired and her stature seemed smaller than usual surrounded by huge, fluffy pillows. She sighed and shifted to get comfortable. But the small bundle in her arms prevented her from shifting too much. His heart swelled at the sight.

_ His son. _

Merlin, he became a father.

“Do you mind taking this tiny heap of trouble? I want to doze off for a  _ few _ minutes. I need to store up my energy to take care of this little man,” she brought up their son close to her face and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Be good to Daddy, okay? He’s not as tough as your Mummy. He’ll melt the moment you peer at him with those tiny eyes and cute fingers.”

“Absolutely, I’m not tough at all. After all, I was the one who sobbed over how perfect he is for a stretch of fifteen minutes,” he replied dryly but didn’t take his eyes off from their son.

“James,” Ginny smirked (he didn’t even try to pretend hearing his son’s name didn’t make his heart almost burst with affection), “Daddy’s a nasty liar. In fact, he has promised to carry the next one instead of making your dear old Mum do all the work. Now go to Dada.”

“Already planning for the next one, are we?” He held out his hands and felt a piece of his soul settle as she placed James gingerly in his arms.

“I don’t want you to get any ideas Mr. Potter until James at least turns four,” she burrowed deep into the pillows. “Now shoo. Let me catch up with my beauty sleep.” Within a few seconds, he heard snores coming from his sleeping girlfriend. That woman was amazing.

Harry looked at his son carefully. Already he could guess that James would look more like him than his mum. His small tuft of hair was as black and messy as his even now. His eyes had seemed to be brown and his small face was splattered with tiny freckles. He looked peaceful in his sleep but the old midwife, who had assisted in the birthing, had warned him that his son was going to be quite a man.

He replayed the last few hours and cringed slightly. Ginny had been in so much pain that the guilt had almost made him faint. They had not opted to go to St. Mungos; instead it had been decided that James was going to be born at their home.

“James Sirius Potter,” he murmured on the baby’s skin as the soft whimpers of his son reached him. Harry had been so shocked when Ginny proclaimed that his surname was going to be Potter. She had raised an eyebrow challengingly as if to say ‘ _ What of it _ ?’ but he was speechless. A family of his own. Maybe an unconventional one, considering they weren’t even married but a family nonetheless.

James blinked up at him owlishly.  _ I hope he doesn’t get my vision, _ Harry mused. He raised a finger to caress his face when his darling boy gripped it tightly. Tears sprung to his eyes and before he knew it, he was crying incessantly. James continued to look at him in a baffled manner so like his mother that Harry choked out a laugh.

“You won’t know what I’m saying but I love you so much,” he whispered. “I’ll be the best father I can be. I love you. I love you, James. You’re perfect. I’d do anything to protect you.” He rocked lightly and prayed to all the gods that James didn’t wake Ginny up.

For the first time and quite possibly for the last time probably, James heard his inner prayers. He continued to stare at his father as he told him stories after stories, none of them particularly meaningful. After a few hours, he heard the soft grunts of Ginny’s wake up routine. Right on cue, James started bawling.

“Why do I have the feeling he is going to be a Mama’s boy?” She blearily looked up at them with a fond expression.

Harry laughed and placed James in her outstretched arms. “Don’t worry. The next one will be a Dada’s boy.”

“You better not be planning anything, Harry James. I’m knackered,” she playfully glared at him.

He smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead. “With you? Never.”


End file.
